16 Candles
by Katherine997
Summary: Jane Swan is a doppelganger; descended from Katherine, Amara and Tatia. She was an orphan and got to a foster family, where she meet Emma Swan and the two become best friends. Mother and daughter. They were together ever since Jane was 4. ...
1. Summary

"I tried, I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you."

Katerina Petrova / Katherine Pierce is a doppelganger; descended from Amara and Tatia. She was pregnant by an unknown man when she was 16. She carried the child to term; but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away. He claimed it would be better for both of them to never see one another and consequently her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She become a vampire and the love of the Captain, Killian Jones.

Jane Swan is a doppelganger; descended from Katherine, Amara and Tatia. She was an orphan and got to a foster family, where she meet Emma Swan and the two become best friends. Mother and daughter. They were together ever since Jane was 4.

When a 10 years old boy named Henry came to them and say that he's Emma's son, he took them to a place called, Storybrooke, Jane began to discover new things she didn't know about and about her family.


	2. Ch 1 - Beginning

**Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
A beautiful girl, around 16 years old; Katerina Petrova, was at her room, looking down at her belly and put a hand on it gently. She smiled but then her smile fell. She felt pain. She was in labor.

She screamed while she was in her bed. Her mother and sister where helping her as she was giving birth. "A little more dearest, a little more. Push ... a little more. A little more. A little more. Push!" Her mother said. Katerina pushed and screamed.

Soon, she delivered her baby. A girl. Katerina's mother took the baby on her arms while her father was watching. "It's a girl," Her mother said, smiling. Katerina looked at her mother and her child, shook. "A girl?" Katerina asked, tears in her eyes with joy. Her mother nodded. "Please mother, let me see her," Katerina pleaded.

Katerina's mother was about to hand the child to her but stopped when she heard Katerina's father yelling. "Woman, don't! What are you doing?" Katerina's mother gave the baby to her husband.

"Let me at least hold her once ... Just once ... At least once," Katerina pleaded to her father. "Forget it!" He said. "You have disgraced this family." He left the room with the baby.

Katerina cried and screamed. "No, father, please! No, father, no!" She said. She wanted to get out of the bed and ran after her father but her mother stopped her. "No Katerina, it's better for her! It's better for her!" He mother said as she embraced her. Katerina was still crying. "No mother, please ..."

"Let her go ... Let her go, Katerina," Her mother said. "Please, mama," Katerina cried, holding her mother tightly.

 **Jane's POV**  
I walked into Emma and my apartment. It was Emma's Birthday so I bought a Birthday cake, candles for it and a present.

Let me give you some information; My name is Jane Swan. I'm Emma's adopted daughter. We both know each other since I was four and we both were together at a foster family. She took care of me ever since.

Then when Emma was eighteen and I was only six, we meet Neal. He was very nice guy and while he was with us and was like a father figure to me. And then, Emma got into jail and Neal disappeared. I was alone for a while.

I was there for Emma when she gave birth and gave the baby up for adoption. When she was twenty one and I was nine, she adopted me. And that's it ...

After I lighted the candles on the cake, I heard footsteps in the hallway outside the front door and I knew it was Emma. I quickly closed the lights. The door opened and Emma walked in. I light the lights, "Happy Birthday!" Emma jumped.

"Jenny!" She called me by my nickname and she smiled as I giggled. "Happy Birthday," I said with a smile. I hold up the cake and she had a shock look. "Jane, you didn't need to," She said.

I shrugged and she smiled. "Make a wish, blow off the candles and open your present," I said, smiling. "You bought me a present?" She asked and I nodded. "Now come on Mom," I said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and then blow the candles off. I smiled as I put the cake down on the table and pulled out the present. I hold it out to her. "Here," I said as I handed it to her.

She smiled and opened it. It was the red jacket she loved that we saw a few days ago. She looked at me, shock. "No way," She said. "Try it on," I said with a smile. She put on the jacket and smiled. She pulled me to a tightly hug and I hugged back. "Thank you."

Then, the doorbell rang as we broke the hug. "Did you expecting someone?" Emma asked and I shook my head. "I'll get it," She said and walked to the door. I started to cut the cake.

I put part of the cake that I cut on Emma's plate. "Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son!" Emma said as a boy, around 10 years old, walked in and looked around our house. "Hi," I said, frowning. He smiled at me. "Hey, Jane," He said. "I'm Henry. Emma's son and your brother."

My eyes lightly wide. Emma's and Neal's son? "Kid, where are your parents?" Emma asked. He looked at her. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked. I noticed Emma's eyes grow wide. "That was me."

"Give me a minute," Emma said, and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Henry walked over to me. "Um ... Do you went some?" I asked, pointing at the cake. He smiled and nodded. I cut for him a piece and put it on a plate. He started to eat it.

After a minute, Emma walked out of the bathroom and see Henry eating the cake and drinking juice. He put down the juice as he looked at Emma. "You know, we should probably get going," He said. "Going where?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms. "I want you to come home with me. Both of you," Henry replied, looking between me and Emma.

I looked at him shook. And I know Emma was too. "Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops," Emma said as she walked towards the phone. "And I'll tell them you kidnapped me," He said. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," She said and put down the phone. "Yep," He said.

"You're not gonna do that," I said. "Try me," He challenged as he looked at me. "You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are," Emma said and started to dial the number. "Wait," He said and she stopped. "Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

"Where's home?" I asked. "Storybrooke, Maine," He replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma asked. "Mm-hmm," He said as he nodded. Emma sighed. "Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

... ...

Emma was driving in her car with me on the passenger seat and Henry was at the back seat. The driving was silent, until Henry broke it, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks," Emma said. "Why not?" He asked. Emma sighed. "Quit complaining, kid. Remember - I could have put your butt on a bus," She said. "I still could."

"You know I have a name? It's Henry," He said. I looked at the mirror and saw him opening a book. "What's that?" I asked. "I'm not sure you and Emma are ready," He said. I frowned. "We not ready for some fairy tales?" Emma asked as me and her exchanged looks.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened," He said. "Of course they did," Emma said sarcastically. "Use your superpower. See if I'm lying," He said. "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true," Emma said.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You and Jane should know more than anyone," He said. "Why's that?" I asked as I looked at him. "Because you both in this book," He replied.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems," Emma said. "Yep. And you two going to fix them," He said and started to read the book as Emma and I exchanged glances.


	3. Ch 2 - Welcome To Storybrooke

When we finally got to the place called Storybrooke, it's was raining. The rain stopped when we drove through downtown. "Okay, kid. How about an address?" Emma asked. "Forty-four Not Telling You street," Henry said. Emma stopped the car in the middle of the road. She got out and slammed the door.

"Oh boy," I said and I got out as well and Henry followed. "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost ..." I said as I looked up at the clock tower. "8:15?" I asked, confused. "That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Henry said as he stood next to me. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, confused just like me. "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here," He said. "Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here," I said. "Yeah, and now they're trapped," He said. "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" Emma asked. "It's true!" He insisted.

"Okay, then why doesn't everybody just leave?" I asked. "They can't. If they try, bad things happen," He replied. "Henry!" Someone called out to Henry. We looked over and saw a man with a dog approaching us. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry said and pat the dog. The man, Archie looked between me and Emma. "Who are you?" He asked us. "We just trying to give him a ride home," Emma said. "She's my mom," Henry said, pointing at Emma and then he pointed at me. "And this is my sister."

"Oh. I see," Archie said. "Do you know where he lives?" Emma asked. "Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block," Archie replied.

Emma and I looked down at Henry and see he was looking down at the ground. "You're the Mayor's kid?" I asked. "Uh, maybe," Henry said. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session," Archie said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip," Henry said. Archie got down on his knees in front of Henry. "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," He said.

Emma and I exchanged glances and looked back. "Oookay. Well, we really should be getting him home," Emma said as Archie got up. "Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry," He said and left.

I turned back to Henry. "So that's your shrink," I said. "I'm not crazy," He said. "Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you," I said. "He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know," He said. "That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma asked.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are," Henry said. The he walked back to the other side of the car, "Convenient. Alright, we'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked as we both opened our sides of the doors.

"Jiminy Cricket," He replied and opened his door. I smirked. "Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit," Emma joked. He got in. "I'm not Pinocchio," He said as he closed the door.

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous," I said sarcastically as we got in and closed the doors. Emma smiled as she started the car and we drive off to the Mayor's house.

 **Katerina / Katherine's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
I was banished from my home after I gave birth. I didn't got to see my child. Didn't got to hold her. Just once. It happened three days ago.

I wandered around the forest and then I felt someone behind me. I turned around quickly but there was no one there. I was alone at the forest and I was afraid.

"H-Hello?" I asked but there was no response. I turned around and continued to walk. And all of a sudden, I was on the floor, pinned down with no way to defend myself.

I screamed when something was biting my neck hard enough for it to start pouring with blood and my vision faded to black.

 **Jane's POV**  
 **Storybrooke**  
We got to a large, white house. We head through the gate and up the walkway. "Please don't take me back there," Henry begged. "I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," Emma said. "I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil," He said and we stopped as I looked down at him, "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" I asked.

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to," He said to me. "Kid ..." Emma started and she got down on her knees in front of him. "I'm sure that's not true," She said.

Then, a woman opened the door to the house and rushed towards us, "Henry! Henry ..." She said and hugged Henry and then let go, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry said and then ran into the house. The woman looked at Emma. "Y-You're Henry's birth mother?" She asked. "Hi ..." Emma said. well, it was a bit awkward. "I'll just go ... Check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," A man said from the doorway and he walked inside.

The woman looked at me and frowned. "Do I know you?" She asked. "Um ... No," I replied. She took a small breath and smiled, looking between me and Emma. "How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She asked. "She's underage," Emma said, pointing at me and then joked. "But got anything stronger for me?"

Me, Emma and the woman, Regina walked into the house. Regina come in with three glasses and pours out the cider to her and Emma and for me she gave Orange. She handed it to me, "There you go," She said, smiling at me. I smiled as I took it. "Thank you."

"How did he find me?" Emma asked, taking about Henry. "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact," Regina replied.

"You were told right," Emma said. "And the father?" Regina asked. "There was one," Emma said. "Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked. "Nope. He doesn't even know," Emma said. "Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she walked over and handed her the drink.

"Absolutely not," Emma said and she gave a small nod. The man walked downstairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine," He said. "Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said and the Sheriff left.

Regina looked at me. "Are you relative?" She asked. "She's my adopted daughter," Emma replied. "Yeah. We know each other since I was four and she adopted me when she was 21," I added and Emma nodded.

"Um, Jenny, me and Regina are going to talk there," Emma said, pointing at a different room. "Okay, I'll stay here, let you two talk," I said and Emma nodded. "Okay," She said.

Emma put her hand on my shoulder before following Regina. "I'm sorry he dragged you and your daughter out of your lifes. I really don't know what's gotten into him," Regina said. "Kid's having a rough time. It happens," Emma said and Regina closed the door.

After like 15 minutes, I heard the door opening and saw Regina holding the door open and Emma walking out of there. "Hey, let's go," Emma said, smiling at me. I smiled and we both followed Regina to the front door.

Regina opened the door. "Good night," Regina said with a smile. "Night," Emma said. "Good night," I said with a smile and Emma and I walked out.

As Emma and I walked down the walkway to Emma's car as Regina closed the door. Emma stopped and looked up. I followed her to the second story window and there I saw Henry. He looked at us for a moment before he closed the curtain and turned off the light. Emma sighed. "Come on," She said as she put her hand on my shoulder and we both started to walk to the car.

We drive out of Storybrooke. I looked at the mirror and spotted Henry's book on the seat. "Looks like Henry forgot his book," I said and Emma looked at the mirror. "Sneaky bastard," She said with a smirk.

I giggled and looked at the road, and there's a wolf in front of the car. "MOM LOOK OUT!" I yelled. Emma gasped as she swerved to avoid it and ended up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign and then everything went dark.


	4. Ch 3 - Mary Margaret

**Katerina / Katherine's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
I ran away. So far. Just running. Until I collapsed in unbearable amounts of pain. I was so scared and I had no idea what was wrong with me. I noticed I was near the river that ran parallel to the path and I got up, ignoring the pain and headed towards it.

When I reached the river, I collapsed onto my hands and knees once again. I looked down at the water and I gasped at my reflection; My eye were no longer a brown-dark but a sharp and bright purple surrounded by black. My gums and lips were bleeding, caused by two now very long sharp canine teeth replacing my normal ones. I looked ... Scarier.

I began breathing heavily and backed away from the water. I started to ran away. I didn't know where. I just kept running.

 **Jane's POV**  
 **Storybrooke**  
"Jane," I heard Emma's voice. "Jenny, wake up." I started to wake up and saw Emma. I got up slowly as Emma helped me and looked around. I realized that we both in jail. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah," I replied.

There was another prisoner there, whistling and I looked at him. "What are you lookin' at, sister?" He asked. "Hey, Leroy! Manners. We have a guests," An old man said and looked at Emma. "So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off," Emma said. "Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em," The man, Leroy said. "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be," The old man said and I gave him a sad look. "Well cry me a river," Leroy said sarcastically.

The Sheriff entered the room and unlocked Leroy's cell. "Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble," He said. Leroy smiled sarcastically, and then left. "Seriously?" I asked.

The Sheriff walked over to our cell. "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought," He said. "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road," Emma said and I nodded in agreement. "A wolf. Right," The Sheriff said.

Then I heard Regina's voice, "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to ..." Regina stopped as she saw us and then walked over. "What are they doing here? Do you two know where he is?" Regina asked.

"Honey, we haven't seen him since we dropped him at your house. And, we have a pretty good alibi," Emma said. "Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina said. "Did you try his friends?" I suggested. "He doesn't really have any, he's kind of a loner," She replied.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them," Emma said. "And you know this how?" Regina asked. "Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out and I'll help you find him," Emma said.

... ...

Emma, Regina, Graham and I were in Henry's room. Emma was searching through Henry's computer. "Smart kid - cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use ..." She said. "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," Graham said.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website - . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asked, frowning. "He's ten," Regina said.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record," Emma said. "Mary Margaret Blanchard ... Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" I asked. "Henry's teacher," Regina replied.

Emma, Regina and I walked to Henry's school. Kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them. Emma and I trailed behind her. "Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" The woman, Mary Margaret asked. "Where's my son?" Regina asked.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you," Mary Margaret said. "You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asked, pointing at Emma. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked her. "I'm his ... I'm his ..."

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina said. Mary Margaret looked through her wallet. "You don't know anything about this do you?" I asked Mary Margaret. "No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret replied and she noticed that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy, I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped. "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it," Mary Margaret said.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time," Regina said. She turned to leave, and knocking over a stack of books. "Have a nice trip back to Boston," She said as she walked pass me and Emma. I rolled me eyes and me and Emma turned to help Mary Margaret with the books.

"Sorry to bother you," Emma said to Mary Margaret. "No it's ... It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault," Mary Margaret replied. "How's the book supposed to help?" I asked.

The three of us stood up, "What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked as she put the books on a table. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

We walked down the hallway. "Yeah, she's kind of a hardass," Emma said and I giggled and she smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. "No, it's more than her," Mary Margaret replied.

"He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face - why would anyone give me away? ... " Emma's face fell and Mary Margaret realized what she said. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma gave her a small nod. "It's okay," She said. "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing," Mary Margaret said.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I said. "You might want to check his castle," She replied with a small smile.


	5. Ch 4 - It Moved

We saw Henry was sitting alone on his 'castle', which was actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground was along the shore. Emma and I walked up behind him, I was carrying his book. I sat down next to him and Emma sat on his other side. "You left this in the car," I said.

I gave him the book back. We looked across to the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" Emma asked. "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin," Henry said.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid," Emma said. "Yes, you are," He said. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings. Both of you"

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma asked. "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me - I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance," He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Because it's the same reason Snow White gave Emma away," He said. "Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me," Emma said. "Come on, we should go," I said and Emma nodded and we got out.

Henry got up as well. "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask," He said as he rushed after me and Emma. Emma stopped in front of him. "One week, and you'll both see I'm not crazy," Henry said. "I have to get you back to your mom," Emma said. "You don't know what it's like with her," Henry said. "My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back," Emma said and then sighed. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through," Henry said. "What?" Emma asked. "The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse," He said.

"Sure they were," Emma said as she chuckled a little. "Come on," I said softly. Emma and I started to walk. I felt a hand took my own and I looked down to see Henry, taking my hand and Emma's after he put his book in his backpack and we walked off to the car.

... ...

We got to Regina's house. I leaned against the car while Emma took Henry. Regina opened the door and Henry ran inside. Regina walked out the house and talked with Emma.

I know something wasn't good 'cos Regina stood in front of Emma and I know she snapped at her. I didn't like that lady. I was about to walk up there but stopped when I felt like someone was next to me. I frowned and looked around but there was no one there.

I looked back and saw Regina closing the door and then Emma walked back. "Mom, you okay?" I asked. She gave me a small smile as she nodded. "Come on," She said.

I gave her a small smile. "We not leave, right?" I said and she smirked. "You know me so well," She said as we got inside the car and I giggled.

... ...

Emma and I headed to 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast'. We walked inside and heard an old woman and a younger woman arguing. "You're out all night, and now you're going out again," The old woman said. "I should have moved to Boston," The younger woman said. "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard," The old woman said.

"Excuse me?" I said and got the two attention. "We'd like a room," Emma said. "Really?" The old woman asked and I nodded slightly. She gave us a worm smile. "Would you like a forest view or a square view?" She asked as she walked to a room. "Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it," She said as she walked around the desk with a book.

"Um ... Square is fine," I replied and Emma nodded. She smiled and put the book down. She opened it. "Now, what's the names?" She asked. "Swan. Emma and Jane Swan," Emma replied. "Emma." We turned around and saw a man standing behind me. "And Jane. What a lovely names."

"Thanks," I said. He gave me and Emma a small smile and we turned back to the old woman to see her passing the man a roll of bills. "It's all here." The man took it. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He looked at me and Emma. "You enjoy your stay."

With that he walked out of the inn. "Who's that?" I asked. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place," The younger woman replied. "The inn?" Emma asked. "No, the town," The old woman replied. "So, how long will you two be with us?" She asked with a smile.

"A week. Just a week," Emma replied. "Great," She said. Then she took two keys from the wall and handed them to me and Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

 **Third person's POV**  
Henry was watching the clock tower. When Emma and Jane took the room keys, the clock started moving and Henry smiled.


	6. Ch 5 - An Apple

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder softly. "Jenny, wake up," Emma said softly. "Five more minutes," I mumbled tiredly and I pulled the blanket to the top of my head. I heard her chuckling. "Come on, honey. There's no school," She said.

I woke up and pulled the blanket form my head to see that I'm not in my room. But in a unfamiliar room. Then I remembered; Emma and I are not at our home. We stayed at Storybrooke for Henry.

I got up. "Are you awake now?" Emma asked with a smile. I shrugged. "What about my school?" I asked. "I called and told the principal that you with me in a vacation," She said and I smirked. "Alright."

After I was showering and I got dressed, Emma went to buy us something to eat and I stayed at the room. There was a knock on the door and I answered it. It was Regina. Oh great (Sarcastically)

She was holding a basket of apples. "Hey," I said with a fake smile. She smiled back but I know it was fake as well.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl," She said, looking down at the basket. "And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She handed me an apple.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm sure you and your mother will enjoy them on your drive home," She said and hold out the basket to me. "Actually, we going to stay for a while," I said and Emma walked in with food and drinks. "Regina," Emma said. "Hello, Ms. Swan," Regina said giving her a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she stood beside me. "I was just giving your daughter basket of apples for your drive home," Regina replied.

"Actually, we going to stay for a while," Emma said. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him," Regina said. "All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more," Emma said.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asked. "I can read between the lines," Emma said. "Sorry. We just want to make sure Henry's okay," I added. "He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of," Regina replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning. "It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control," Regina replied and then looked at my mom. "Take my advice, Ms. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," Emma said. "It's time for you two to go," Regina said. "Or what?" I challenged. "Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan," She said and I raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

And after that she left and Emma and I exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes. Emma closed the door and we both sat to eat.

... ...

Emma and I were at the Granny's Dinner and Emma read the newspaper. Then, Ruby came over and handed me and Emma two cocoa when I was about to take a bite from the apple that Regina gave me. "Here you go."

Emma and I exchanged looks before I looked at Ruby. "Thank you. But we did not order that," I said, frowning. Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer," She said to me. Emma and I looked at each other and then I turned and spotted Graham at another table.

I looked back at Emma and she smirked. "I think someone has a thing on you already," She teased. I rolled my eyes. "Mom," I whispered and she chuckled. I got up and walking over to him with the cocoa. "Ah, so you and your mother decided to stay," Graham said with a smile. "Observant. Important for a cop," I said.

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage," Graham said. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly. "It's ... It's a joke. It's because you and Emma ran over our sign," He said.

"Look, um, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that me and my mom like cinnamon on our chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt," I said and put the cocoa at the table. "So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it," Graham said and I frowned. "I did," A voice said and I looked at another booth and saw it was Henry, he was sitting there. "I like cinnamon, too," He said.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked as she walked over to me and Henry got up and he put his backpack as he walked over to us. "Duh. I'm ten," He pointed out. "Walk me."

Henry, Emma and I were walking out the Dinner. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" I asked Henry as we crossed the road. "It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one - identification. I call it Operation Cobra," Henry said.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales," Emma said. "Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail," Henry said. "So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it," I said. "That's the curse. Time's been frozen - until you two got here," Henry said.

I was about to take a bite of my apple. "Hey!" Henry stopped me. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. I looked at the apple and then at Henry. "Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" He said as he took the apple from me and thrower it over his shoulder. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he did that. Emma and I exchanged a shocking look. "Okay, uh ... Alright. What about their pasts?" Emma asked.

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything," Henry said. "So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious," Emma said.

"I knew you'd get it," Henry said with a smile. "That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end," He said and he reached into his backpack. He pulled out some papers and he gave them to Emma and me. "The part with Emma in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

We looked at Henry. "Kid ..." Emma started. "I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous," Henry said. "If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you two later and we can get started."

Henry started to ran and then turned around. "I knew you two believe me!" Henry called. "We never said we did," I said. "Why else would you two be here?" Henry said with a smile. He turned back and ran off to school.

I giggled while Emma shook her head slightly with a smile. "I'll see you later," I said with a smile. "Where you going?" She asked. "Look around," I replied. "Be careful," She said and I smiled. "Don't worry, mom," I said and walked off.


	7. Ch 6 - Talk

I walked around the town and then my phone rang. I answered. "Hello?" I asked. " _Ms. Swan_ ," It was Regina. I rolled my eyes. " _I was hoping you'll came to my house_ ," She said. "Why?" I asked, frowning. " _Well, I'll like to just talk with you_ ," She said. "Okay, um ... I'm on my way," I said and hung up.

I got to the mayor's house and knocked on the door. Regina answered it. "Hello Ms. Swan," She said with a smile. I gave her a small smile. "Come in," She said and I walked inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked. "Um, no thanks," I said and we walked to the living room. "So you said you went to talk," I said and she nodded. We sat down. "I was a bit curious about you," She said and I frowned. "Curious about me?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"I was hoping to get to know you better," She said. "Know me by how?" I asked, frowning. "Have you met your Biological parents?" She asked. "No, no I didn't," I replied. "Did you look for them?" She asked. "No," I said simply.

"Why not?" She asked. Why does she keep asking questions about my real parents? "Is there a reason you asking me these questions?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well, I'd like to know you," She said.

I sighed and was about to say something but cut off when Regina's phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment," She said politely and walked out the room as she answered her phone.

I felt like there was someone looking at me behind me so I turned around, thinking it was Regina but there was no one there. I frowned. What the hell? Then Regina came back, smiling. "I'm sorry about that," She said and I gave her a small smile. "It's okay," I said. "I should get going. It was nice taking with you."

She led me to the door and opened it. "Good day, Ms. Swan," She said with a smile. "Jane. Call me Jane. And have a good day too. Bye," I said and I walked out and she closed the door.

I walked down the streets when my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Jane, it's me," Emma said. "Mom? What's up?" I asked. "Well, I got into a bit of a trouble," She said. "What?" I asked. "I'm at the Sheriff Station, your boyfriend let me call you," She said.

I sighed. "I'm on my way," I said and hung up. On my way to the Station, I ran into Mar Mary Margaret and Henry, who were on their way to the station as well after Regina told Henry that Emma was here.

We saw Graham was taking Emma's mugshot. "Hey!" Henry said. "Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked him. "His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret said.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma was cut off by him. "You're a genius." We frowned. "What?" Emma asked. "I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra," Henry said.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," Graham said. "It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard are going to bail her out," Henry said.

"You are? Why?" Emma asked Mary Margaret, shock. "I, uh, trust you," She said. Emma looked at Graham. "Well, if you can uncuff me." She hold her hands to him. "I have something to do."


	8. Ch 7 - Advantage

On our way back to the inn, Emma told me what she did to Regina's apple tree. "I thought I'm the kid here," I said with a small giggle. "You are," Emma said with a smirk, putting her arm around my shoulder. "I only showed her what happens when someone musing with me and even you."

I chuckled as we entered our room. "Ms. Swan," We heard Granny's voice. We turned around and saw her. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you, Emma to leave," She said and Emma and I looked at her shocked. "I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It ... It turns out it's a city ordinance."

Emma looked down as she nodded. Regina. That- "Let me guess - the Mayor's office just called to remind you," Emma said. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back," She said, giving her a apology look. Emma nodded and handed Granny her key.

Granny looked at me. "I'm sorry," She said. I gave her a small smile. "It's okay," I said and hold out my key. "If she's going, so am I." Granny gave me a apology look as she took the key and walked away.

I looked at Emma, who was looking at me. "You didn't had to do that," She said and I smiled. "Mom, I'm not going to stay at the inn if your not," I said and she smiled.

... ...

Emma and I put our things in our car and walked to get our jackets and then we walked down the street. I looked over to where the car was parked and stopped when I saw that it had a boot on it. "Mom," I said and Emma stopped and looked at the car as well. Emma's phone ring and she answered it as we walked to the car. "Hello?"

Emma rolled her eyes and I frowned. Emma put the phone on speaker. " _I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?_ " Regina said.

"You have no idea," Emma said coldly and I opened the driver's door. " _Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?_ " Regina asked.

Emma and I put our jackets inside and I closed the door so she could hear. " _Or walk, whatever suits you_." I rolled my eyes as Emma hung up and we walked to Regina's office.

Emma and I got to Regina's office and stopped the front. "I'll go talk to her," Emma said and walked inside.

 **Third person's POV**  
Emma sat with Regina. "I'd like to start by apologizing, Ms. Swan," Regina said. "What?" Emma asked. "I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here," Regina said.

"That's right. I do," Emma agreed. "And that you're here to take my son from me," Regina said. "Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone," Emma said. "Well, then, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"To be honest, I am a mother. I raised Jane since she was seven years old," Emma said. "And I did have Henry and I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure that he okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?" Regina asked. "Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character," Emma said.

"And you don't?" Regina asked. "How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy," Emma said. "You think I'm crazy?" Henry asked and Emma immediately turned around to see him and behind him was Jane.

Emma got up. "Henry ..." Henry ran out of the room. "Henry, wait," Jane said and she ran after him. "How long was he there?" Emma asked Regina. "Long enough," Regina said. "You knew he would be here," Emma said, looking at her.

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move," Regina said. "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?" Emma snapped and then left the office.

 **Jane's POV**  
"Henry!" I called after him as I ran out the office but Henry just ran away. I sighed and saw Emma walking out. "Where is he?" She asked. "He's gone," I said sadly. Emma shook her head. I know that she felt disappointed with herself so I hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

Emma and I got to Mary Margaret's apartment and Emma knocked on the door. Mary Margaret opened the door. "Hey," Emma and I said at the same time. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money," Emma said to her and handed her the evenlope.

"You two look like you need to talk," She said with a small smile and we walked inside. We walked to the dinner table. Mary Margaret made us cocoa and Emma and I took sip. "Cinnamon?" I asked, smiling, looking at Mary Margaret. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all," Emma said. Mary Margaret put a plate of cookies to the table. "When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me," Emma said to Mary Margaret and she nodded. "Why?"

"It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy," Mary Margaret said.

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy," Emma said. "For what it's worth, I think you're innocent," Mary Margaret said. "Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" I asked for Emma.

"Whichever makes you both feel better," Mary Margaret said and the three of us chuckled. "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. Jane and I leaving. Thank you - for everything - but I think it's for the best. If we stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt," Emma said.

"What happens if you two go?" Mary Margaret asked and we didn't say anything. "I think the very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay," She said. "You both care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?" Emma and I looked at each other, thinking.

... ...

Emma and I got inside Archie's office. "Ms. Emma Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-" Emma cut Archie off. "I know. Don't worry about it. I get it," She said while I walked over to Henry. "Henry, we sorry," I said.

"I don't want to talk to you two," Henry said. "Ms. Swan, if she knew you and Jane were here-" Archie started. "To hell with her," Emma said, then sat down beside me. "Henry, there is one simple reason Jane and I stayed here- you," She said. "We wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy, and I know Jane thinking the same," Henry said. "No, we think the Curse is crazy. And it is," I said and sighed. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true."

"It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do we know? Maybe it is true," Emma added.

"But you told my mom," Henry said to Emma. "What she needed to hear. What I do know ... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen ..." Emma said. "Yeah, into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" I asked.

"Brilliant," Henry said, smiling. "We read the pages, and Henry, you're right- they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them," Emma said and I got up, walking over to the fire and put the pages in the fire. I got up and looked at Henry.

"Now we have the advantage," Emma said as she stood beside me. Henry got up and run to us to give us a hug. I smiled and so did Emma and we hugged him back.

"I knew you two were here to help me," Henry said, looking up at both of me and Emma. "That's right, kid. We are," Emma said, then we pulled away. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that."


	9. Ch 8 - A Missing Person

Henry asked me and Emma to meet him at his 'castle'. "I found your father," Henry said to Emma as he opened his book. "Prince Charming."

"Henry ..." Emma started. "He's in the hospital, in a coma," He said and he pointed at the prince as he show it to both of us. "See the scar? He has one, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lots of people have scars," I pointed out. "In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other," He said. "We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse," Emma said.

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know," Henry insisted. "And how do you intend to make that happen?" I asked. "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is," He said.

Emma sighed and looked right in his eyes. "Okay," She agreed. "Okay?" He repeated. "Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her," Emma said.

... ...

It was almost evening when Emma and I got Mary Margaret's apartment. Mary Margaret made cocoa for the three of us and we sat down. "You guys want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked after Emma and I asked her.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was," Emma said. "And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margaret asked. "Prince Charming," I replied. She just looked between me and Emma for a few seconds before speaking, "And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me ... And him ..."

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe," Emma said. "He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality," Mary Margaret said.

"Something like that," I said. "Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him," Mary Margaret said and I grinned.

"We told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report," Emma said as she put Henry's book on the table. "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking," Mary Margaret said and Emma and I smiled.

...

The next morning, Emma and I meet Henry at Granny's diner. "Where does your mother think you are?" Emma asked Henry. "Playing Whac-A-Mole," He replied. "And she bought that?" I asked.

"She wants to believe it, so she does," He said. "Oh, imagine that," Emma joked and I chuckled. Then, Mary Margaret entered the diner. "She's here," Henry said.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma said. Mary Margaret sat down beside Henry. "He woke up," She said. "What?" Emma and I asked at the same time.

"I knew it," Henry said. "I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret said. "He's remembering," Henry said. "What did the doctor say?" I asked. "That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened," She said.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," Henry said and Mary Margaret looked at him and thought for a moment. "Let's go," She spoke, nodding.

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asked as she and I exchanged looks as Henry and Mary Margaret got up. Henry ran out as Emma and I got up. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection-" Emma cut Mary Margaret off. "You don't believe ..."

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him," She said and left after Henry. Emma and I looked at each other before following them.

We got to the hospital. "You're right - he's waking up," Henry said. Outside the room, we saw Graham. "Henry, you should stay back," Graham said. "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked. Graham sighed, "He's missing."

Then we noticed that Regina was in John Doe's room. She saw us, and approached. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked Emma and I. "And you," She said to Henry and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" I asked. "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Graham replied. Henry looked at Regina, "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked. "It is curious that the Mayor is here," Emma said, crossing her arms. "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina said.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked. "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here," Regina replied as Dr. Whale walked out of the room and walked over, "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked. "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale said.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma said and was about to walk off but stopped when Regina said, "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son." Regina grabbed Henry's arm, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you."

She started to walk by with Henry and stopped as she turned to Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." And then she left with Henry.

Graham looked at Dr. Whale, "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" He asked. "Twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale replied. "Then that's what we need to account for," Graham said.

Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret and I headed to the security room. Walter and Leroy were there with us. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing," Graham said. "Not a thing," Walter said.

"Did anyone walk by?" I asked. "I didn't see nothin'," Leroy said. Graham turned to Mary Margaret, "Ms. Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't think so," She replied. "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung," Emma said.

"Tch, you fell asleep again," Leroy said, pointing at Walter. "You selling me out?" Walter asked. "I ain't getting fired for this," Leroy said. "At least I don't drink on the job," Walter said. "Gentlemen, enough," Graham said. "So, where's the real tape?" I asked.

The tape was switched. We saw John Doe getting up and walking out a door. "He walked out alone. He's okay," Mary Margaret said. "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asked. "The woods," Leroy replied.


	10. Ch 9 - Ms Nolan!

It was getting dark outside as Graham, Emma, Mary Margaret and I were in the woods searching for John Doe. Graham found a trail and we followed it but then he stopped and kneeled down.

"What is it?" I asked. "The trail runs out here," Graham replied. "You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma said. "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it," He said. "Right. Sorry," Emma said as he walked off, leaving me, Emma and Mary Margaret alone.

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. "Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods," Emma said. "That's an interesting job - finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember," Emma admitted. "What made you start? Your parents?" Mary Margaret asked. "Henry told me that your ... Th-that you and Jane were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask," Emma replied and Mary Margaret frowned but then looked at me. "And you Jane? Did you ever find yours?" She asked. "Nope," I said, shrugging. "I don't know who are my real parents but-" I looked at Emma with a smile. "I do have one."

Emma gave me a smile. Then, we heard a crack behind us and we turned around to see Henry running down the hill. "Henry!" Mary Margaret said. "Did you find him yet?" Henry asked. "No, not yet," I replied. "You shouldn't be here," Emma added.

"I can help. I know where he's going," Henry said and Emma and I exchanged a look. "And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry looked at her, "He's looking for you."

... ...

Graham, Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry and I were still searching for John Doe. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry said to Mary Margaret.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just ... I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time," Mary Margaret said. "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," Henry insisted.

"Kid. You really need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you ... and then me again," Emma said. "She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out," Henry said.

"Well, we need to get you back immediately," I said. "No!" Henry said. "Guys!" Graham called and we ran over to him. We saw it was John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet on the ground. "Oh my god," I said. "Is that ..." Mary Margaret started. "Blood," Emma said.

... ...

We were still searching in the woods and we came to the Toll Bridge. "Where is he? Can you see him?" I asked. "The trail dies at the water line," Graham said. After a few seconds, Mary Margaret threw her flashlight and ran to the water, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

We spotted John Doe lying in the water. "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible," Graham said on his radio and me, him, Emma and Mary Margaret dragged John Doe to the shore. "No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret said.

"It's going to be okay," I said. "Help's coming," Graham said. "Is he okay?" Henry asked. "Henry ..." Emma started as she walked towards him. "Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked and she turned him away and hugged him, "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us. Come back to me," Mary Margaret said and she started CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started breathing again and coughed up water. "You saved me," John Doe said.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up," Henry said. "Yeah, kid. She did," Emma said. "Thank you," John Doe said to Mary Margaret. "Who are you?" She asked. "I don't know," He admitted. "It's okay," Mary Margaret said. "You're going to be okay."

When the ambulance arrived, we arrived back to the hospital. "Watch your back. Coming through!" A nurse said. "We got it from here," Dr. Whale said.

We watched through the glass as John Doe was being treated by doctors. Then, a woman, bursts into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushes to his side. Dr. Whale took her to the side. "Who is that?" I asked as Emma placed her hand on my shoulder. "His wife," A voice behind replied. We turned around to see Regina.

... ...

The woman and John Doe were in the room together. Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret and I were outside the room.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," Regina said and then she looked at Henry. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" She asked and he shook his head. "It means you're grounded."

Kathryn walked out David's room. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David," She said. "Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't ... You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn said.

"And you didn't go look for him?" Emma asked. "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever - say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance," Kathryn said. "That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said, giving her a smile but I know she was heartbroken.

Dr. Whale walked out the room. "Well, it's something of a miracle," He said. "He's okay?" Kathryn asked. "Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale said.

"What brought him back?" I asked. "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him," Dr. Whale said. "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale replied. "Someone," Henry said quietly. "Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. "Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale replied.

Kathryn walked back into David's room. "Henry, let's go," Regina said. Henry started to walk over to her but then stopped. "Wait, my backpack." He got back to grab his backpack and whispered to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry ..." Mary Margaret started. "He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story," Henry whispered. "Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret said. "No, it's because you belong together," He insisted.

"Henry," Regina said and he walked over to her and the two of them left. Emma looked at me, "I'll be right back," She said and rushed to catch up to Regina and Henry.

 **Third person's POV**  
"Madam Mayor!" Emma called. "Wait by the car," Regina told Henry and he left. Regina turned to Emma. "Ms. Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it," She said.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here," Emma said.

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Ms. Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" Regina asked. "I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," Emma said.

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen," Regina said. "And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma asked.

"Thanks to you," Regina said. "That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you, Jane and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you three, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." And then Regina left.

... ...

 **Jane's POV**  
Emma and I walked to Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma knocked on the front door and Mary Margaret opened it. "Hey," I said to her with a smile. "Sorry to bother you so late. Is those spare rooms still available?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret smiled and she let us inside.


	11. Ch 10 - Complicated

Emma and I walked down the main street with Henry, taking him to the school bus. "You sure guys we can be out in the open?" Henry asked us, nervously.

"Enough sneaking around," I said. "Yeah, if your mom has a problem with me and Jane walking you to the school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat," Emma said.

"You two are brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of - do you think we need code names?" Henry asked. "Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" I asked, frowning. "That's the mission," He said. "I mean us. I need something to call you two."

"You call me just Jane or Jenny," I said. "Um ... Well, why don't you just call me Emma for now?" Emma asked him. "Okay," He agreed.

Soon, we got to the bus. "Well, I'll see you later, guys," Henry said and then walked on the bus. He waved and Emma and I waved back. Emma and I walked down the street, "I'm starving," I said and she chuckled. "Let's go to the Granny's Diner," She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

A police car pulled up in front of us with the siren. It stopped and Graham stepped out. "What's with the siren?" I asked, smirking as I crossed my arms. "It's so hard to get your guys attention," He said, smirking back.

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting my Mom again?" I joked and Emma smirked. "I'm thanking you," He started and sighed. "For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do we get? A commendation? Key to the city?" Emma joked. "How about a job?" He asked her and I frowned and looked at Emma, only to see her frowning as well. "I could use a deputy," He said. "Thanks, but I have a job," Emma said.

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here," He said. "I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either," Emma said.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it?" He said and handed her his card. "And stay a while." He gave me a wink and a smile and then he got inside his car and drive away.

I watched as he drive away and Emma hit my arm slightly. I looked at her and she grinned, "You like the guy?" She teased. "What? No," I said and she shook her head, smiling. "Looks like he what to be on my good side so I can let him be with you," She teased.

I blushed at that and looked away. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder tightly. "You so like him," She said. "No I'm not, Mom, stop," I said and she laughed as we continued walking down the streets.

Emma and I sat down in the Granny's Diner, at the front of the window close to the door. Ruby came over and gave us two cocoas. "Thanks, Ruby," I said and she gave us a smile before walking away.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," I said and Emma nodded. I got up and walked to the bathroom and after a few minutes, I came back just in time to see Regina walking out of the Diner and Emma getting up, with her cocoa in her hand and she spilled it on her shirt. I rushed over with Ruby and she handed Emma a cloth. "Eesh."

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" Emma asked. "Mmhmm," Ruby said and told us where.

I entered the laundry room with Emma. She took her shirt off and throw it in the washer and took a clean shirt. I crossed my arms as I sighed, "You okay?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I will be," She replied and glanced at me, to see I was worried. She send me a smile, "Don't worry, hon, we'll be okay," She said and I gave her a smile. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" I heard a girl behind me. She hold some pink sheets.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "The sheets. They're uh ... They're pink," She said. "You try bleach?" Emma asked. She lowered the sheets, revealing she's pregnant. "Oh," Emma and I said at the same time.

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," She said. "That's great," I said. "It's just that, um, when the ... When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right," She said.

"Screw 'em," Emma said. "What?" She asked. "Screw them. How old are you?" Emma asked. "19," She replied. "I was 18," Emma said. "When ... When you had a kid?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "She's my adopted daughter." She pointed at me and I gave the girl a small smile and she gave me back. Emma continued, "But I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is," The girl said. "It never is," I said.

"People are going to tell you who you are your whole life," Emma said. "You just got to punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."


End file.
